jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sukuna
|Sukuna}} or |Ryōmen Sukuna}} is one of the main antagonists in Jujutsu Kaisen, ''and is the undisputed '''King of Curses. ' According to the legend, Sukuna was a demon with the appearance of a human during the prime era of sorcery 1000 years ago, and shamans gave their all to defeat him. After his death, they weren't even able to destroy his body and it crossed into the human world as cursed charms.Chapter 3 Appearance His past appearance is described as a demon with four arms, and two heads.Chapter 3 Currently,he appears similar to the host he is in (Yuji Itadori), but with spiked hair and with special marks/lines on his forehead, nose, cheeks and body. He also has a second pair of eyes under his normal eyes, which are usually closed.Chapter 2 Personality Sukuna has a sadistic personality and likes to see others suffer. He is also greedy, and always wants to stay in control of the situation without caring about the consequences. Synopsis History Over a thousand years ago, Sukuna was a human that had kill many of the shaman from the golden age of jujutsu. After Sukuna had died, his fingers became Cursed Objects. Introduction Arc One of Sukuna's fingers was kept in an outdoor thermometer box at Sugisawa High School. The School's Occult Club had taken the finger the thermometer box and place to remove the seal placed on it. Once they had taken the seal of the finger, other Cursed Spirits that the finger had drawn in, attack the club members. As Yuji and Megumi come and save the club members, Yuji eats the finger in order to fight off the Cursed Spirits. This caused Sukuna to be incarnated into Yuji, which he is excited about. As Sukuna plans to start a massacre, he is stopped by Yuji who reclaims his body. When Megumi plans to kill Yuji to exorcise Sukuna, Gojo shows up and decides to test out Yuji's will. Sukuna is then given control of Yuji's body and start to attack Gojo, but Yuji manages to take control after ten seconds. Later another of Sukuna's finger is shown to Yuji, which Gojo explains how their are twenty of them and that they cannot be destroyed. Yuji then eat another of Sukuna's fingers after he was able to check up on his friends. Days later when Yuji is brought to the Tokyo College, Sukuna finds out that Gojo is not the leader of the shaman and says how he is disappointed. Sukuna also tells Gojo that he will kill Gojo first when he takes over Yuji's body, for not kill Yuji right away. As Gojo says that its an honor to be targeted by Sukuna, Gojo explains who Sukuna is to a curious Yuji. The Cursed Womb Arc During an investigation at a detention center, Sukuna is given control of Yuji's body to combat a special grade Cursed Spirit. Instead of taking on the spirit, Sukuna decides to fight with the spirit in order to take out Megumi. When the spirit starts to attack Sukuna, Sukuna easily blocks the attacks and easily overwhelms the spirit. Sukuna then decides to teach the spirit a lesson and uses his territorial expansion to easily cut the spirit into pieces. Sukuna then takes back his finger, which causes the spirit to die. Sukuna then tells Yuji to switch with him already but is glad when Yuji can't. Sukuna meets up Megumi outside of the detention center, and remove Yuji's heart so that Yuji won't switch with him. Sukuna then eat the finger that he had just got, and plans to kill Megumi. Sukuna and Yuji start to fight, were Sukuna easily defeats some of Megumi's shikigami's. Sukuna manages to push Megumi into a corner, which Megumi decides to fight seriously. Before the fight can continue, Yuji manages to switch place with Sukuna which cause Yuji to die. Disaster Curse Arc After Yuji has died, Sukuna and Yuji start to fight one another within Sukuna's territory. Sukuna easily overwhelm Yuji and tells him that they are still alive. Sukuna then proposes the he will return Yuji to live if he accept his two conditions, which Yuji refused. Sukuna explains why he is making these conditions with Yuji, which Yuji tells Sukuna that he will accept but punches Sukuna when Sukuna lowers his guard. Yuji tells Sukuna to just return him to life with no condition, which Sukuna proposes a fight. Yuji agrees but Sukuna easily defeat him. Sukuna then brings Yuji back to life. Vs. Mahito Arc One of Sukuna's fingers was placed in Junpei's home, which resulted in Junpei's mother Nagi's death. Mahito then shows Junpei the finger and explains how it draws in cursed spirits. Mahito also convinces Junpei that it was one of his classmates that had put it in his home, even through it was Mahito and Suguru. Yuji asks Sukuna's help in saving Junpei, but Sukuna refused and mocks Yuji for relying on him when thing get tough. When Mahito tries to force Sukuna to switch with Yuji, Sukuna kick Mahito out of his territory. When Yuji manages to break into Mahito's territorial expansion, that has trapped Nanami, Sukuna sense that Mahito has tried to touch his soul again and wounds him. Sukuna's finger is then collected and brought back to the college. Goodwill Event Arc The fingers that are at the Tokyo college are collected, along with the Death Painting Wombs, by Mahito. The Origin of Obedience Arc After Sukuna was incarnated, the finger at Yasohachi Bridge awakens and starts to kill people. Megumi manages to defeat the spirit that has Sukuna's finger and retrieve it, which Sukuna is glad that Megumi was able to get stronger. After Yuji and Nobara reunited with Megumi, Sukuna creates a mouth on Yuji's palm and eats the finger when Megumi gives it to Yuji. Days later, Sukuna taunts Yuji about how his awaken are killing people because he had eaten one of his fingers which Yuji simply tells Sukuna to not to tell Megumi. Abilities Sukuna is a special grade Cursed Spirit. Physical Power Strength: In Itadori's body he possesses a superhuman force, and managed to fling a person through several floors of a building without effort. Regeneration: Sukuna has shown the ability to regenerate his host body, regenerating his entire hand or creating a new heart. Metamorphosis: Sukuna can create new eyes on his host, allowing him to speak and see without having to control the body of the host. Cursed Power and Forms As the most powerful curse, Sukuna has a vast amount of Juryokuhttps://jujutsu-kaisen.fandom.com/wiki/Cursed_Power. * |Ryōiki Tenkai}}: A technique were Cursed Power is used to construct an innate territory with technique that spans the surrounding area. ** |Fukuma mizushi}}Chapter 8, Page 13: Sukuna's Territorial Expansion, creates a Buddhist shrine decorated with skulls. Not much else is known, except that he can cut his opponent into multiple pieces.Chapter 8, Page 14-15 Sukuna's Demonic Feretory.png|Demonic Feretory Trivia *Sukuna's kimono design is close to ladies kimono, as having more space was more comfortable for him while having 4 arms in the past. *Sukuna ranked 10th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 5,860 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Curse